


photographs of love

by yerimsus



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Photography, Trees, joy, yeri, yericentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimsus/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love takes shape in all forms.<br/>sometimes, it's just the girl meters from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	photographs of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kynqso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynqso/gifts).



> this is a fic that just suddenly sparked up in my head. it might be with errors, but if youre reading this and choose to overlook it, thank you very much!! i really love this one so please give it lots of love too!!!

joy looks at the sky whenever she feels down. cars pass by behind her emitting a noise that has been the sound close to home ever since. back leaning against the cold wall of the japanese store situated just along the riverbanks, her eyes rest on the smudgy reflection of lights on the water.

joy is a photographer; she photographs every moment, and she does amazingly so.

in the other side, a girl is seen buying her usuals between the arrays of shelves in the store. ahead, the sign reads "skincare."

yeri enjoys being around cosmetic products. but not only that, more than ever, this is where she feels safest throughout the suburbs. the shelves standing as her citadel under the watchful eyes criticizing her every move. the shelves keep her hidden and help her from being distinguished by people who know her — which her house fails to do so.

"yeri!" a deep voice exclaims. yeri, with her hands fiddling the tags of the things sprawled around her mini cart, looks up to a face worn-out by age but eyes still bright with youth.

"stand up! stand up!" the man proceeds to say as he unloads the boxes delivered to the store this morning.  
"your clothes might get untidy!"

yeri looks at the price stamped on the back of one of the makeup packs she is planning to buy before heaving a sigh. "it's okay. i sweeped and cleaned this spot before sitting."

the older man shrugs and works his merry way of unboxing the things.

yeri loves being left alone, but sometimes it gets too lonely.

 

the backdoor opens slowly, creaking as it does. joy is met with the familiar scent of boxes and old goods. her eyes scan the area.

"sooyoung!" the old man perks up at her presence and sudden visit. his cheeks tinged with pink from the cold and hardwork.

yeri, hearing the commotion, turns curiously to what has the owner excited. head peeking in on the corner of the shelves, she sees another girl somewhat older than her. other than that, she really can't tell, but her eyes catch up onto the straps looping around the girl's neck leading to a beaten up camera.

"ah, sir," the girl says as if unsure what to call him, "just stopping by to get something."

"come in!" the man says and makes his way to joy. "you girls should be at home now!! it's getting late!"

"n-no it's fine. i'll just get something and go along my way," joy insists as she walks to the center aisle which happens to be where the skincare section is. yeri quickly backs up and swerves to the left to avoid getting bumped into.

"oh," joy whispers. footsteps faltering. her chest deflating and inflating too quickly.

yeri hides her face with her hair and nods at the girl. "you may go. sorry for the disturbance."

something in joy's heart clenches, seeing the girl so shy and the way she compacts herself as if desiring to disappear from plain sight.

*

the gravel crunches under yeri's shoes as she kicks at the pebbles wildly covering the vast majority of land. mist from the heavy rainfall still fogs the place, and the smell of petrichor still prominent in the air. nowhere can you see houses except for the occassional benches and trees dotting the area.

it vaguely remembers her of her childhood when she used to run and roam around places freely, feeling the freshness of nature enshrouding and enveloping her  
whole being.

the wind swooshes through her causing her hair to blanket her face. through the strands, as yeri nears, she makes out a figure holding a camera.

 

joy enjoys basking in the glory that is nature, taking photographs to embed the scenery into her memory and look it over when she needs it most. thereafter, she just lets her eyes freely roam around, exhilirating her more than ever and seeking refuge between the fibre of the woods and leaves bordering the world beyond.

sometimes, she just wants to forget.

she examines the photo lighting up the foggy screen of her camera, squinting as she does. she scans the area on the photo: large heavy chunks of woods placed atop each other to emit an aura and rocks scattered throughout to an intricate formation. joy spends a lot of her time positioning things to ensure a great photograph, but it almost always doesn't live up to her expectations.

"it's beautiful you know," comes a soft voice. joy turns her head and immediately sees the girl from yesterday at the store. the girl shrugs at her nonchalantly. joy suspects she is on her way home from school, what with her wearing a uniform, it's too obvious.

joy smiles at her.

somehow, when she feels malcontented, the words echo in her ear. the voice taking form before the words do.

it is what calms her after all.

*

joy snaps shots to her heart's desire, absorbing it all into her mind and camera. the buzz of life around her forgotten as she takes in the hidden place yeri has always told her about. yeri with her blonde hair, yeri with her low self-esteem, yeri with the lights reflected on her eyes which joy finds more beautiful than fuzzy reflections of lights on water. just... yeri.

flowers sway all around her, trees hiding them from the nosiness that the people from town possess, rabbits jumping merrily with no destinations.

just like joy.

but in the process of, she found yeri.

"sooyoung!" the younger speaks from levels above her. yeri sits on the thick branches of a tree, holding on as to stance herself comfortably.

joy's face stretches into a wide smile, soft laughs escaping her mouth as she pulls out her camera and captures yeri's struggles to comfortably seat herself above.

joy looks back at the camera screen. instead of looking at a photo, she sees something ethereal. the moment captures a careless yeri, hair cascading down around her. no makeup. no anything. just her in her pajamas with the setting of a sky painted with different hues of pastel.

somehow, yeri seems like she belongs to the sky. an angel the heaven mourns for.

but her beauty is much more than being immobilized and captured in one photo through layers of glass.

joy sought refuge in her.

after years of finding contentment, jumping from one guy to another, moving places to chase after jobs that just aren't for her, joy finally learns the other part of your soul and heart isn't always whom you are in an intimate relationship with. sometimes, it is just the quirky younger girl whom you find strolling around a store, looking curiously over prices of makeup products just as it happened with joy.

joy finally understands the deeper meaning of living.

and yeri feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kynqso my joy!!! ily but u stink jk


End file.
